


maybe i bit off more than i could chew

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Have fun finding out who's Dan and who's Phil, Hinting At Other Vampires, London, London Underground, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New vampires, No Plot/Plotless, Traveling, Vampires, aesthetic, no names used, the urge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: blessed be the boys time can't capture.two vampires take the tube.(maybe there's a reason why)





	maybe i bit off more than i could chew

**Author's Note:**

> and i still feel that rush in my veins  
> it twists my head just a bit too thin  
> all those people in those old photographs i've seen are dead

he stands in the stuffed-up tube, his partner by his side. the train clatters along the tracks, and wind whistles in and out of the windows.

he looks at the florescent lights, soft with haze but yet casting contrasting shadows on the crowded carriage.

it's kind of like sunlight, he thinks with a jolt.

he sees a woman, dressed in a pale down jacket, head cocked to the side.

he wants to bite her, wants to see the blood running in rivulets down her neck, wants to suck up every last drop of life from her.

 _no_ , his partner hisses under his breath, taking care not to open his mouth. _not now._

he knows that, but he's hungry. there's a reason they're traveling cross-country to quench their thirst for blood, questions, and revenge.

a man with a buzzcut, why, if he doesn't want to rip that choker from his neck?

a child, clutching her mother's leg, scarf hanging teasingly off her neck— no. no, no, no.

 _we shouldn't have taken the damn tube_ , he whispers to his partner.

 _should we have walked instead?_ his partner fires back.

from lancaster to sevenoaks at twelve a.m. and they've still got an awful lot of walking to do. he'd never thought he would be out and about at midnight, walking across half the country, craving blood and answers.

but after all, everything changes after you're bitten in the neck, turned into a vampire, and legally and physically dead.

he notices how his partner's jacket is the one he wore last year, when at this point of time they were shopping for gifts (for friends long gone) and getting seasonal coffee at starbucks.

he notices how his partner's jacket is stained with blood.

he leans against his partner, smelling the reassuring scent of marks and sparks' cheapest jacket mingled with a hint of blood and a dash of cinnamon.

they lean together like this, in a crowded tube filled with drunken victims and a tourist who's bag is slicing into his back.

it's a reassuring taste of home, and he knows that though the world will seek to tear them, they'd come back to each other, magnetised with life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> also known as Mae Goes to England and Gets Aesthetic


End file.
